My Own Flashback
by kaoruishinomori
Summary: Tsubaki Sasuke, umur 14 tahun, musim gugur. / Ketika Tsubaki Sasuke menyadari fakta bahwa ia tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa dengan orangtuanya.. Tsubaki Sasuke's POV! / Complete


**"MY OWN FLASHBACK."**

**TSUBAKI SASUKE, UMUR 14, MUSIM GUGUR.**

**Sket Dance (c) Shinohara Kenta  
My Own Flashback (c) Kaoru Ishinomori**

.

.

.

**Tsubaki's POV**

Aku melangkahkan kaki setapak demi setapak. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah. Seharusnya aku dijemput oleh ayahku seperti anak-anak SMP lain yang dijemput orangtua mereka, tetapi ayahku seorang dokter dan beliau sangat sibuk. Aku ingin sekali mengajak bicara beliau soal antar jemput ini, tetapi aku selalu ingat bahwa beliau lah pencari nafkah di keluarga kami. Jadi aku diam saja.

"Kak.. mau es krim!"

Aku mengangkat kepala, kemudian memasang senyum tipis. Seorang adik perempuan yang sedang merengek kepada kakak laki-lakinya. Sang kakak pura-pura tidak mendengar, masih asyik mengocek bola dengan sendirinya. Menyadari bahwa kakaknya menolak, adik kecil itu menggelayut manja di lengan kakaknya.

"Kaakk~ mau es kriim!"

Aku berjalan melewati mereka berdua. Tatapan mataku masih mengamati pemandangan itu, dan tidak henti-hentinya memasang senyum. Ia tahu mungkin itu kejadian menyebalkan bagi sang kakak, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Lagipula, di luar kejadian itu, merupakan suatu keberuntungan juga mempunyai adik perempuan. Tentu saja suatu keberuntungan, bagi yang tidak mempunyainya.

Dari belakang, sayup-sayup aku mendengar si kakak mendengus pelan. "Terserah. Ya sudah sana, panggil tuh."

Adik perempuan itu bersorak girang. Ia kemudian berteriak-teriak memanggil pak penjual es krim yang berada di seberang jalan itu. "PAK! BELI ES KRIM NYA YAA! PAAK! BELI ES KRIM!" dan sungguh. Teriakan adiknya itu benar-benar melengking dan membelah bumi, yah, namanya juga jeritan perempuan.

Aku melambatkan jalanku sebentar, mencoba untuk berpikir. Memangnya es krim itu enak, ya, mengapa adik itu sampai kepengin begitu? Aku belum pernah memakan es krim sebelumnya, dan ayahku selalu mengeluh kepada pasien-pasien yang melapor bahwa mereka terkena flu, bahwa itu akibat terlalu banyak memakan es krim. Aku tidak berniat menguping pembicaraan itu sebelumnya, tetapi itu membuatku sangsi juga. Apakah es krim sebegitu berbahaya nya apabila dikonsumsi terlalu banyak? Bagaimana jika aku mencoba membelinya?

"EH.. PENCURI! KAK! EH.."

"AWASS! HEEI!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, mendengar panggilan itu. Aku tidak sepede itu untuk yakin bahwa itu ditujukan kepadaku, sih, tetapi memang benar. Aku membelalakkan mata begitu melihat sepeda motor yang oleng menuju ke arahku dengan kecepatan tinggi.

BRAAK!

Rasanya aku terpelanting.. tapi tidak juga. Yang jelas aku merasa nyeri.. sekali.

Namun sekali kepalaku tersenut-senut karena aku menabrak tiang itu, aku langsung bisa mengerti kejadiannya. Kemungkinan adik perempuan yang di depanku ini, yang ingin membeli es krim ini, mengeluarkan dompetnya. Dan selanjutnya disambarlah dompet itu oleh pengendara motor, yang karena dia tidak ahli, dia oleng dan menabrakku.

Kemudian dia kabur. Beruntung lah, dia kabur sambil meninggalkan dompet adik itu. Lihat saja, sekarang bocah perempuan ini memungut dompetnya sambil bergembira ria. Sementara si kakak, kelihatan bahwa dia sekitar dua-tiga tahun di atasku, menghampiriku.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Kamu tidak tampak terluka," tegurnya.

Oh, yeah. Mungkin memang SEKILAS tidak terluka, tetapi kakiku nyeri sekali. Sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa kakiku pasti mengeluarkan darah di bagian tulang kering. Aku ingin menunjukkan kepadanya, tetapi aku mengurungkan niatku itu. Ah, sudah lah. Nanti aku obati saja sendiri dengan perban ayahku di rumah.

"Memang tidak apa-apa," aku mendesah, menaikkan kacamataku. Untung saja kacamataku tidak pecah. Lebih baik aku terluka lebih parah daripada kacamataku rusak dan ayahku harus mengeluarkan uang untuk membelikan yang baru. Kalau luka, kan, aku bisa memperbaikinya sendiri.

"Hei, kau Sasuke, kan? Yang menang di pertandingan karate?" tiba-tiba dia mengatakan hal itu kepadaku. Aku menoleh terkejut. Dia kenal aku? Gara-gara aku menang pertandingan karate beberapa waktu lalu?

Yah, aku memang menang sih, aku juara satu. Itu karena ayahku menyekolahkanku di seni bela diri yang hebat, dan aku memang belajar begitu keras untuk membanggakan ayahku. Tapi itu hanya di pertandingan biasa. Itu bukan berarti aku bisa menggunakan jurus karate-karate andalanku jika aku bertemu dengan pencuri seperti tadi, atau apalah, di dunia nyata.

"Eh.. ya," aku menjawab dengan ragu-ragu.

"Selamat! Aku menonton pertandingan itu dan aku langsung menjagokanmu. Kebetulan rumahku di dekat sana. Tahun lalu aku ikut dan hanya meraih juara tiga. Sebetulnya aku ingin ikut waktu itu, tetapi umurku sudah mencapai batas maksimal ketentuan," dia menyeringai saja.

Aku memasang senyum tipis. Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar, aku akhirnya pergi. Berakting untuk berjalan santai lebih menyakitkan daripada yang aku duga, namun nyatanya aku bisa melakukan ini dengan baik.

.

.

"Minta maaf!"

Aku terperangah, mengangkat kepala lagi. Siapa yang tadi berbicara? Aku menoleh ke sana kemari, dan ternyata di sebuah taman di sampingku ada seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang dipukuli oleh gerombolan itu. Aku membelalakkan mata.

Menolongnya kah? Atau tidak perlu? Tetapi aku harus menolongnya.. maksudku, aku bukan termasuk orang yang bisa sok tidak peka terhadap orang lain. Haruskah aku menolongnya? Aku hanya perlu berkata 'jangan lakukan itu' atau semacamnya kepada mereka, kan?

Aku bergerak.

Namun aku merasakan kakiku nyeri lagi.

Dan jika aku tidak mengobatinya segera, bisa-bisa aku seperti film yang aku tonton. Seorang anak kecil yang meremehkan luka di kakinya, dan ternyata luka itu semakin membengkak, membiru, dan berwarna keunguan, dan kemudian harus diamputasi apabila infeksi.

Aku meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku tahu aku salah.

Dan saat itu aku merasa bahwa aku seperti kucing besar yang penakut. Menyedihkan.

* * *

"Aku pulang."

Aku mencari ayahku yang sedang menonton televisi. Ibuku sedang menyiapkan makan malam, seperti biasa. Aku menatap sekeliling ruangan. Mungkin bisa terjadi jika aku berharap ibuku sedang membuat kue ulang tahun untukku, atau sebenarnya mereka berpura-pura marah kepadaku untuk kejutan.. tapi tidak ada gunanya berharap kepada hal yang tidak mungkin.

Mereka tidak mungkin ingat _hari esok _kan?

Ayahku menatapku, kemudian mulai fokus ke acara televisi itu lagi. "Ada apa?"

Aku melirik sekilas ke arah kalender. Tidak ada tanda-tanda apapun. Tidak. Mereka tidak ingat _hari esok._

"Otou-san, bolehkah aku meminjam disinfektan nya?" tanyaku.

Ayahku menoleh kaget. Ibuku juga ikut menoleh. "Ada apa? Apa kau terluka parah?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

"Tidak, hanya tergores. Aku bisa sendiri, kok. Terimakasih," aku menolak dengan halus. Setelah memastikan bahwa mereka tidak apa-apa dengan kondisiku, aku menghampiri ruangan ayahku. Aku berpikir sesaat, kemudian mencari-cari ke setiap rak obat-obatan. Disinfektan.. disinfektan.. aku berani bertaruh aku pernah melihatnya di sekitar sini..

.

.

Ng? Apa itu?

.

.

Aku sekilas melihat namaku di daftar paling atas tumpukan lembar-lembaran yang ada di rak, yang sudah tampak berdebu. Aku memalingkan muka. Aku seharusnya tidak melihat itu. Lagipula itu juga sudah penuh dengan debu, mungkin hanya akte kelahiranku atau semacamnya.. meksipun tata letaknya agak asing. Oh.. aku seharusnya tidak melihat itu.

Aku melanjutkan mencari disinfektan. Namun, dilirikkan mataku sekilas ke tumpukan itu. Namaku tertera jelas di sana. Aku membuang muka lagi. Seharusnya aku tidak melihatnya. Entah mengapa, aku merasa tidak boleh melihatnya.

.

.

Tapi aku tak tahan.

.

.

Kugerakkan tanganku dan aku ambil tumpukan itu. Aku membacanya dengan cermat. Data ini..

...oh. Data golongan darahku. AB, kan? Ya, benar. Aku dulu pernah menanyakan hal itu kepada orangtuaku.

"Haha, kukira apaan," aku mencoba tertawa untuk mendinginkan situasi. Lalu, untuk apa ini sampai disimpan bertumpuk-tumpuk begini? Apakah lembaran selanjutnya, isinya juga tidak penting? Paling hanya data golongan darah orangtuaku, kan? Atau mungkin data golongan darahku, yang difotokopi sehingga menjadi banyak?

Aku tergerak untuk membalikkan ke lembaran selanjutnya. Tetapi baru bersiap saja, aku sudah mengurungkan niat. Bolehkah aku membukanya?

.

.

Ini seperti... aku melihat hal yang seharusnya tidak kubuka..

.

.

Aku membalikkan halaman itu tanpa berpikir lagi. Dan kemudian jantungku seakan berhenti.

.

.

"_Otou-san, apakah jika golongan darahku AB, berarti antara Otou-san atau Okaa-san juga bergolongan darah AB?" tanyaku sewaktu itu. Terngiang jelas di kepalaku._

_Ayah dan Ibuku berpandangan. Mungkin pertanyaanku saat itu agak aneh. Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Kemudian ayahku yang tertawa dengan nada geli, mulai menatapku dengan senyuman khasnya. "Bukan seperti itu, Sasuke. Tetapi golongan darahku A, dan golongan darah ibumu B. Karena itu golongan darahmu bisa AB."_

"_Oh, jadi ada cara seperti itu," aku manggut-manggut. Dengan lugunya._

.

.

Tapi ternyata lembaran ini mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Aku membalikkan lembaran lagi setelah membaca golongan darah ayahku. Kupikir tak apa jika golongan darah ayahku berbeda, asalkan golongan darah ibuku sama. Namun ternyata golongan darah ibuku tidak ada bedanya. Tanganku serasa membeku.

.

.

Golongan darah mereka O.

.

.

Aku memandangi kertas itu dengan nanar. Semua.. apa maksudnya? Apa itu artinya aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan mereka? Kalau begitu, mereka siapa-ku? Aku siapa? Siapa mereka? Siapa aku? Siapa mereka? Siapa aku?

Luka di dalam diriku bahkan lebih parah dari luka di kakiku.. yang bahkan belum kucek seberapa parahnya. Cukup sudah. Aku meletakkan tumpukan itu di tempatnya dan kemudian keluar ruangan. Keluar dari ruangan itu membuatku menginjakkan kaki di ruang tengah, dan berpapasan dengan ayah ibuku.. atau bukan. Tapi aku tak tahu harus memanggil mereka apa.

"Sudah?" senyum ibuku, oh, biarkan saja aku memanggilnya begitu.

Aku berusaha mengangguk dengan susah payah. "Aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar. Bolehkah?"

Ayahku mengangkat muka dari surat kabar yang dibacanya. "Silakan saja. Asal jangan pulang malam, usahakan saat matahari terbenam kau sudah ada di rumah, ya."

Kalimat itu bahkan sudah tidak kudengar lagi. Rasanya aku sudah buntu. Aku berjalan ke luar setelah menutup pintu, kemudian aku berlari sekuat tenaga, dan kakiku sama sekali tidak merasakan sakitnya. Berlari sekuat tenaga, tidak peduli ke mana kakiku membawa tubuhku. Entah sampai ke mana. Entah bagaimana cara. Entah apapun.

Aku tidak peduli. Pikiranku benar-benar penuh dengan segala kefrustasian ini.

Ibuku bukan ibuku? Ayahku bukan ayahku? Orangtuaku bukan orangtuaku? Aku dibesarkan dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya? Siapa aku?

Aku sendirian di dunia ini.

Dan dengan segala kepahitan realitas itu, aku mengangkat kepala. Menatap langit yang sudah berwarna jingga. Ah. Kenapa harus langit yang seperti ini? Di cuaca cerah ini..

Aku akan mulai membencinya.

* * *

**Ahaha gimana? xD Ini setting waktunya bersamaan sama Happy Birthday-nya Bossun, cuma ini di sudut pandangnya Tsubaki. Hanya untuk meramaikan fandom SketDance. RnR please? :)**


End file.
